gundam seed 4
by sushiisawesome
Summary: another gundam seed fanfiction


Gundam seed

"Kira!" yelled Tolle

"The strike is losing power rapidly" said Crewman Haw

With the Strike

_Oh great I'm running out of power and fast. What am I going to do thought Kira_

"Kira Kira can you hear me?" yells Crewman Haw

Before he can do anything the Strike is hit by that Duel and is knocked out. The Strike is grabbed by the Aegis.

"Athrun what the heck are you doing?" yells Yzak

"I'm taking this machine" replied Athrun

"What you're disobeying orders" said Dearka

"The commander told us to either capture or shoot down the strike and it's pilot" said Athrun

The mobile suits left the area along with the Strike. They stop near the ZAFT ships and opened the Strike's cockpit. Inside the cockpit was a young boy with tan skin and brown hair eyes closed. Their eyes widened with shock even Yzak.

_Is this really the Strike's pilot this is the trouble maker. This isn't possible thought Dearka_

_Wow he's our age could that mean he's a Coordinator? Thought Nicol_

_This is the guy who beat me? Thought Yzak_

_Kira it's been a while and you haven't changed a bit thought Athrun and smiled. _

"Athrun Zala? Is that you?" muttered Kira opening his violet eyes. This surprised all the pilots except Athrun.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kira why are you siding with the naturals? You're a Coordinator just like us why are fighting us if were the same?" asked Athrun holding Kira by the neck. "Honestly how could you betray us like that."

"I only did it because I wanted to protect my friends. If I didn't I know they would die I wouldn't have. Besides what are you doing with ZAFT? I thought you hated war but you got involved and attacked Heliopolis which was neutral." Said Kira

"How can Heliopolis be neutral when they were helping the naturals make new weapons?" asked Athrun

"I don't ok. I just don't know anymore" said Kira turning away.

"Wait one second Athrun do you know this guy?" asked Yzak

"Yes we're friends" replied Athrun

The others just stared at him with mixed feelings.

"Athrun do you have the pilot?" asked Commander Lu Cruset

"Yes sir" said Athrun

"Then bring him here at once!" said Commander Lu Cruset

"Yes sir" said Athrun

Kira knew what would happen and he would probably have to join ZAFT. Athrun put the Strike down on the ZAFT ship quickly soldiers began surrounding the cockpit. Kira comes out with his hands up and is quickly handcuffed. He is led down the hallways to the deck where he is met with stares. Murmurs of he's too young or that he's a natural (Which is so not true.)

"So you're a coordinator?" asked Commander Lu Cruset

"Yes" said Kira

People look at each other then back at Kira.

"Follow me" said Commander Lu Cruset

Kira follows him down hallways to a room the commander sits down at the desk and motions Kira to sit down at the chair in front of the desk. He sits down and faces the commander.

"I know what you want to ask and I guess I have no choice" said Kira

"So I guess you will join ZAFT?" asked Commander Lu Cruset

"It's like I said I have no choice" replied Kira

"Good choice" said Commander Lu Cruset pushing a button.

Yzak, Athrun, Nicol and Dearka come into the room. They see Kira in a chair sitting at a desk.

"Since we are planning to destroy the legged ship this time the pilot of the strike is going to help us because he has joined ZAFT" said the commander. Kira looks up at him with a startled look.

"So since you're dealing with the legged ship it would be harder to destroy the bridge because there are civilians on the ship" said Kira as he stood up "So you would have to get past the linear cannons and machine guns. To get to that point you have to get past the assault cannons if you are hit you will likely not survive"

"Wait there are civilians on that ship?" asked Nicol

"Yes about 60 from Heliopolis" replied Kira

"Do you know what they are going to do next?" asked Dearka

"Unfortunately I don't" lied Kira

Athrun noticed how Kira acted as he reported the last thing about the lagged ship's plan.

"Kira, look I know you probably want to protect them but you're a part of ZAFT so disclose the piece of information you didn't say" said Athrun

"Well I believe they are going to …. Artemis a Eurasian military base." Said Kira

"Just like I thought" said commander Lu Cruset

"Commander how do you know?" asked Yzak

"This discussion is over Athrun will you take Kira to your room?" asked Commander Lu Cruset

Kira and Athrun leave the room and arrive in Athrun's a few minutes later. Kira sits on the bed next to Athrun's and lies back in frustration. 

_How could this have happened thought Kira as he turned to face the wall_

Athrun went to go pat Kira on the back but he didn't. Now wasn't the best time. Kira soon fell asleep a few hours later he woke up to the sound of an alarm. Athrun to him to follow him because he had to put on a flight suit. After they boarded their machines and launched from the catapult.

"Nicol it's best if you back us up while we keep the enemy busy then in the havoc you can sneak up and destroy the ship" said Kira with a quivering voice.

"Kira are you sure about this?" asked Athrun

"Yeah" said Kira

On the Archangel

"Captain 10 enemy mobile suits they're x numbers matching Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis and Strike additional 5 GINNS" said one of the crewmen

"Fire all missiles fire assault, main and linear cannons" said the Ensign

"The strike?" asked Captain Ramius

"There's no doubt do you think Kira's the pilot?" asked Sai

"I'm not sure he's is a prisoner unless they forced him to join ZAFT" said one of the crewmen

"Either way the strike is now an enemy is that understood?" said Captain Ramius

"Yes mam" said the crew

With the mobile suits

"Dearka and Yzak get behind the ship" said Kira "Athrun and I will be in the front while Nicol approaches towards the bottom. Remember watch the linear, main and assault cannons they will easily get us if we are reckless"

"Got it" said the rest as they flew into position avoiding fire

Miriallia stares at the monitor and stares at how the strike moves dodging weapons thrown at it. "Captain I have confirmation of Kira Yamato sending a message"

"Let's hear it" says Captain Ramius

"I joined ZAFT but don't worry I'll try my best not to damage the ship. This is really hard on me. If you don't get out of here I'll have no choice but to destroy this ship even if you were my comrades-Kira" says Miriallia as she read the message.

Just as she was reading it Flay was listening and said "Captain it doesn't matter shoot it down he's part of ZAFT now"

"Crewman Haw tell the strike thank you but we do not trust ZAFT soldiers" said Captain

"Yes mam" said Miriallia

_I'm sorry Kira but the situation is worsening the captain and Flay has named you and enemy I'm sorry-Miriallia_

Kira yelled in frustration as he read the message

"Fire the assault cannons and all other weapons at those two machines" yelled Flay

"Fire the assault cannons and all other weapons. Target: enemy mobile suits" yells the Ensign

As the opens the assault cannon chamber Kira and Athrun fire at the middle of the cannon. The cannon jams and explodes mean while Nicol makes it to the side of the bridge. The main cannons fire and hit all 5 GINNS.

"How dare you" yells Kira and Athrun as they turn to seed mode "You'll pay for that"

They both fire shots at the assault cannons and destroy it.

"Captain all 5 x numbers are aiming at the bridge" said Sai

"Evade it" yelled the captain

"There's no time this ship is going to be destroyed" said Kuzzey

They fire at the ship and it is destroyed. Kira doesn't notice anything before the ship is destroyed.

They leave destroyed archangel and leave Kira looks back at the remains and tears he wipes it up and lands on the Vesalius. He jumps out of the strike's cockpit and changes out of his pilot's uniform. In his regular ZAFT uniform he goes to practice shooting. Nicol notices Kira's change in behavior and how his shoots hit the target every time on the right mark.

_How could I do that? Thought Kira I killed them! I killed them! Why?_

Nicol watches as Athrun comes in and puts his hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira's head drops as if he were crying he stops and wipes it up and leaves.

All Pilots to the bridge all pilots to the bridge

On the bridge

The pilots salute and the commander salutes in response.

"It is under the orders of the homeland that the Vesalius is to head to the homeland with all pilots including the newly acquired pilot." Said Commander Lu Cruset.

"Why do we have this order?" asked Yzak

"Chairman Zala would like to see and present something to each of you" replied Commander Lu Cruset

"Athrun when did…." Started Kira

"I have no idea" said Athrun

"We will be arriving in a few minutes be ready to get off the ship" said Commander Lu Cruset

"Yes Sir" said the pilots saluting

In the harbor

The crew stands in line and salutes as Chairman Zala walks down the line and stops in front of Athrun, Kira, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak.

"You 5 please come with me" says the Chairman

"Yes sir" they respond

With Chairman Zala

"I'm sure you're well aware that I know you destroyed the Earth Forces new warship" said the chairman

"Yes sir" they responded

"It's been decided by the council that we will be sending you 5 up as faith agents and that you will no longer be with the Lu Cruset team" said the chairman

The 5 salute and leave.

THE END


End file.
